In the memory of Johanna Beckett
by Gillesinlove
Summary: Suite de l'OS "Temptation on the dance floor" toujours co-écrit avec Madoka-Ayu


Suite de l'OS « Temptation on the dance floor » qui devient TS, toujours co-écrit avec Madoka-Ayu. C'est une nouvelle fois un plaisir de partager cette expérience d'écriture avec toi. Bon parfois c'est un peu _creepy_ car on pense la même chose, mais c'est peut être aussi pour cela qu'on forme une bonne équipe. En espérant que cette suite vous plaira autant que nous avons aimé l'écrire.

Chapitre 2 : In the Memory of Johanna Beckett****

Kate**  
><strong>  
>Il me portait jusqu'à la salle de bain puis devant la douche commença à me déshabiller, enlevant mon manteau. Mon regard se posa sur sa main où le sang avait traversé le bandage. Je grimaçais, j'étais certaine qu'il n'avait pas désinfecté ou pris le temps d'ôter les morceaux qui pouvaient s'être logés dans sa peau donc je me dégageais de ses bras, il me regarda surpris, je lui souris. Et je me dirigeais vers l'armoire à pharmacie et en sortis ce dont j'avais besoin pour le soigner. Je le fis asseoir sur le rebord de la baignoire et entrepris de lui enlever son bandage de fortune. Il me regarda se laissant faire. Il souriait, caressant mes cheveux de l'autre, je soupirais ce contact tendre m'électrisait, j'adorais qu'il me touche, nous avions tellement évité les contacts durant 3 ans qu'à présent c'était comme une nécessité, un besoin vital pour nous. Etre en contact physique permanent était comme notre oxygène. Pourtant cela ne faisait qu'une nuit que nous avions sauté le pas et c'est comme si cela faisait des années, c'était naturel entre nous. Je défis lentement son bandage le sang ayant collé, il continuait de me regarder en silence avec tout l'amour du monde, continuant ses caresses.<p>

- Tu es si belle …Kate ! Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il me le disait mais cette fois était différente, je ne savais comment l'expliquer, cela faisait bondir mon cœur me faisant rougir au passage. Je le vis grimacer lorsque j'ôtais et je poussais un petit cri aigu lorsque je vis que sa main était enflée, j'entrepris de désinfecter immédiatement avant d'enlever les morceaux de verre.

- Pardon ! Il caressa ma joue, je plongeais mes yeux dans les siens m'y noyant, son regard était le plus beau que je n'ai jamais vu, il exprimait une véritable adoration pour… Oh mon dieu pour moi tout cet amour juste pour moi Kate Beckett. Je me mordis la lèvre, sentant mon corps s'enflammer mes joues se rosir un peu plus.

- Kate pourquoi es-tu gênée, tu le sais que tu es belle, tu ne peux le nier, je ne suis sûrement pas le premier homme qui te le dit ! Je soupirais.

- Non bien sûr mais sortant de ta bouche cela a une autre signification.

- Laquelle ?

- Dans ta bouche, il y a de l'amour ! Il

- Ben quoi, dans celle des autres non ? Là j'y crois pas Kate c'est impossible de ne pas être fou d'amour pour toi ! Je le regardais interrompant mes soins. Je l'embrassais avec passion. Il me rendit mon baiser avec tout autant de fougue. Je gémis de plaisir mais me détacha de lui.

- Rick … pas maintenant…

- J'ai envie de toi Kate ! Je me mordis les lèvres de nouveau, pressant mes soins.

- Aie sauvage ! Je ris.

- Douillet !

- Tortionnaire !

- Bébé !

- Mouais tu ne disais pas ça hier ! Je me tus un sourire sur les lèvres, les mordant furieusement.

J'eus à peine finis mes soins que mon écrivain plongea ses lèvres sur les miennes me renversant en arrière. Mon dos nu sur le carrelage me fit frissonner.

- Froid ! Gémis-je

- Tu n'auras pas froid longtemps mon amour ! Et sur ses paroles il me prit dans ses bras enlevant ma robe et mes dessous, il se débarrassa aussi de ses bouts de tissus superflus et se plaqua contre moi.

- Je vais vous réchauffer miss Beckett !

Rick**  
><strong>  
>J'avais peine à croire à la réalité de la situation. Une nouvelle fois Kate était devant moi totalement nue et je ne pensais pas pouvoir habituer mes yeux à une telle vision, elle était totalement resplendissante. Je l'appréciais d'autant plus qu'une heure avant j'étais malheureux à la mort, tel un animal blessé la pensant dans les bras d'un autre homme juste après m'avoir offert la plus merveilleuse nuit de ma vie. J'avais composé avant de sauter le pas mais là je n'aurai pas pu. Tous ces sentiments forts et intenses en moi avaient fait naître une autre forme d'envie. Je la désirais bien évidemment, mais il y avait plus. Je souhaitais la posséder, laisser des marques de mon désir, de ma passion, de mon amour sur elle ; que son corps soit à jamais marqué de mon empreinte.<br>Son corps tremblait, elle avait la chair de poule. Même si j'étais persuadé que la friction de nos deux corps allait remédier à ceci dans les prochaines minutes, je ne souhaitais pas qu'elle prenne froid, alors je l'amenais dans la cabine de la douche et faisais couler l'eau ajustant la température pour qu'une cascade chaude tombe sur nous. Je la vis sourire alors que l'eau entrait au contact avec sa peau. Son visage trempé, ses cheveux mouillés, les gouttes perlant et traversant son corps la rendait encore plus magnifique, plus sensuelle à cet instant. Alors qu'elle me regardait, me caressant la joue et me souriant je lui plaquais un baiser exigeant sur les lèvres, traduisant ce que je ressentais à ce moment là. Sitôt nos lèvres entrèrent en contact qu'elle émit un gémissement sonore me transportant dans un autre monde.

Je la poussais avec mon corps contre un des murs de la douche, ne relâchant pas le baiser. Nos corps collés je savais que son envie était au moins aussi présente que la mienne. Les battements de mon cœur étaient rapides sentant l'union proche. De ma main je me saisissais d'une de ses jambes, caressant et appréciant le satiné de sa peau, je la montais et l'inclinais et d'un coup de reins franc je nous unissais pour la deuxième fois. Relâchant le baiser, elle émit un cri dont je ne savais pas analyser la nature et tourna la tête, ses yeux se plissant. Inquiet je posais mon autre main sur son visage la caressant et lui demandais :

- Kate, je t'ai fait mal ?

- Non….oui un peu….mais continue…

- Sûre ?

- Rick…

Elle me suppliait littéralement de renouveler ma poussée franche. Vu le rythme qu'elle avait insufflé hier soir je savais qu'elle pouvait l'endurer. Je fermais les yeux, n'utilisant que ses gémissements et ses cris pour me guider. Nous échangions des baisers toujours aussi fiévreux et passionnés. Comme la nuit précédente elle plantait ses ongles dans ma peau, m'arrachant des râles d'extase. Notre étreinte était torride. Abandonnant sa bouche je positionnais la mienne dans son cou et aspirais sa peau. Voyant qu'elle ne m'arrêtait pas et qu'au contraire elle me donnait un meilleur accès, j'intensifiais, la succion se transformant presque en morsure. Sa respiration haletante, les sons qu'elle émettait si possible me rendaient encore plus fou et j'accélérais mes mouvements en elle, alors je ne pensais pas cela possible.

J'en avais totalement oublié ma douleur à la main tellement l'acte était sublime. Je l'aimais passionnément et cette passion s'exprimait au travers d'une étreinte animée par une furie que je ne pensais pas concevable de ma part. Kate m'encourageait à intensifier rejoignant les mouvements de mon bassin avec le sien. Les chocs entre nos corps la faisaient remonter légèrement sur le mur.  
>Enlevant ma main de sa joue je la portais à présent et elle enroula instinctivement ses longues jambes autour de moi. Le rythme se déchaîna, transformant nos respirations respectives en une succession de spasmes et de cris. Ceux de Kate résonnaient dans toute la pièce. Elle me renvoyait l'image d'elle que j'avais toujours fantasmée. Depuis le premier jour j'avais soupçonné qu'elle n'était pas une amante silencieuse. La nuit dernière déjà elle avait été très expressive, mais là à présent cela dépassait tout. Alors que mes mouvements étaient déjà frénétiques, que dès que je le pouvais je mordais sa peau elle me dit :<p>

- Come on Rick, more.

Pour contrebalancer l'amplitude de mes mouvements elle se mit à griffer en continu marquant à coups sûrs la peau de mon dos. Je pouvais sentir qu'elle m'arrachait sans le vouloir des bouts de peau, laissant mon épiderme à vif sur certaines zones. Jamais je n'aurai pensé pouvoir faire l'amour ainsi avec Kate, du moins aussi sauvagement. Cette dose de violence que nous nous autorisions à cet instant était due aux récents évènements. Une étreinte, surtout de ce type, était aussi une manière de signaler son appartenance exclusive à l'autre. Kate avait compris tout ceci sans que je n'ai à le formuler.

J'accédais donc à son ultime requête ne retenant absolument plus mes coups de reins. Je sentais mon moment arriver alors que le corps élancé et musclé de ma compagne tremblait littéralement dans mes bras m'amenant un peu plus vite vers ma réalisation. Je me libérais finalement en elle dans un ultime râle auquel un gémissement fit écho. Elle laissa ensuite retomber sa tête contre mon épaule et nous restâmes unis, moi la portant toujours de longs instants.

De longues minutes s'écoulèrent pendant lesquelles il n'y eut pas un mot de prononcé. Nous nous remettions de nos émotions, et celles-ci ne concernaient pas uniquement notre toute récente session sous la douche. C'était un ensemble de tensions qui s'étaient exprimées de différentes manières ; dans ma rage et mon désespoir, dans ma colère, dans notre étreinte presque violente. Kate avait enfin rompu avec Josh, ce qui signifiait que la voie était libre. Mais je n'étais pas persuadé qu'elle veuille pour autant démarrer quelque chose avec moi. C'est dans cet esprit que me détachant légèrement d'elle je lui demandais :

- Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?

- Rick je pense que tu sais très bien ce qu'on vient de faire.

- Je ne parle pas de ça. Je parle de toi, moi,….

- Nous ? dit-elle m'interrompant.

- Oui, alors il y a un nous ? Demandais-je ayant retrouvé de l'espoir

- Seulement si tu le veux. Je pense que nous pouvons nous laisser une chance et voir ce que ça donne.

- Tu es réellement d'accord pour nous donner une chance ?

- Oui, vu que t'es plutôt un bon coup je me dis qu'on pouvait tenter.

Kate savait elle aussi casser le sérieux d'une conversation, notamment lorsque l'on s'approchait un peu trop des sentiments. Je la reconnaissais bien dans cette phrase, mais j'étais si euphorique qu'elle accepte de nous donner une chance que je l'embrassais de plus belle cette fois avec la plus grande des tendresses, je n'avais plus peur de la perdre ou du moins je savais que cela ne dépendait plus que de nous deux.

Six mois c'étaient écoulés depuis notre première nuit et il y en avait eu de nombreuses depuis. Kate vivait toujours dans son appartement mais me rendait visite au loft deux fois par semaine et il m'arrivait également de fréquenter son appartement. Nous avions tenu à garder notre relation secrète, pour prendre le temps de nous découvrir sur ce tout nouveau jour. Elle était fantastique et j'aimais le type de relations que nous avions. Nous passions toujours notre temps à nous chamailler au commissariat et à la maison, mais nous étions plus complices que jamais et je découvrais une autre femme dans le privé, très douce, sachant se montrer romantique.

Pendant ce temps j'avais monté une bourse en l'honneur de sa maman Johanna Beckett. Cette dernière croyait en la justice, aimait donner des chances à ceux que l'on croyait perdus. Avec l'accord de Kate j'avais donc monté une collecte de fonds, versant sans lui dire une somme confortable pour lancer le mécanisme. Un gala de charité devait avoir lieu pour encourager les donateurs à se montrer généreux. Je m'étais chargé d'organiser celui-ci avec l'aide de Paula mon agent. Le gala avait lieu maintenant dans une semaine.

Ma muse ne savait bien évidement pas que j'organisais tout, je lui en avais bien sur parlé et elle était d'accord mais elle ne savait pas que ça y'est le gala allait arriver et que bientôt la bourse serait créée, en fait tous les papiers étaient prêts, j'avais vu avec le doyen de la fac de droit que sa mère avait occupé et il était d'accord, emballé même. Le gala aurait donc lieu dans cette université. Un des anciens professeurs de la mère de Kate ferait un discours, en faite c'était le doyen lui même, tout était prêt le gala en fait servait juste à récolter des fonds supplémentaire car nous avions déjà tous les fonds nécessaires, j'avais veillé à ce que quoiqu'il arrive, la bourse soit opérationnelle dés le lendemain de la soirée, en fait il y avait même déjà un étudiant qui l'avait obtenue, il serait bien entendu présent.

Je souris imaginant la tête de ma partenaire lorsqu'elle comprendrait que ça y'est tout était bon. Ma beauté me sortit de mes songes.

- Qu'est ce qui te fait sourire comme ça ? Demanda-t'elle suspicieuse.

- J'ai une bonne nouvelle à t'annoncer ! Lui dis-je en la prenant dans mes bras. Elle se blottit contre moi.

- Humm ?

- Le gala pour la bourse Johanna Beckett aura lieu samedi prochain ! Elle se défit de mon étreinte pour me regarder.

- Quoi mais comment ? Tu…

- J'ai rencontré le doyen de l'université de ta mère et il est d'accord pour qu'il ait lieu dans l'enceinte de sa fac.

- J'ai lancé déjà toutes les invitations, Paula a convoqué la presse, tout est prêt !

- Et c'est maintenant que tu m'en parles ? Je la regardais étonné.

- Euh pardon mais je t'en ai parlé je… Elle me coupa

- Non tu m'as dis que tu en avais le projet mais je n'ai pas participé, rien ! Tu as tout fais tout seul alors que c'est de ma mère dont il s'agit.

- Alors quoi ça y'est t'as fait ta béa, t'es content ? Je la regardais sans comprendre pourquoi elle me faisait tous ces reproches alors que j'avais fait tout ça pour elle.

- Mais Kate ?

- Non c'est bon je ne veux plus t'entendre s'il te plaît, c'est ma vie, ma mère arrêtes de te mêler de tout ce qui concerne ma vie ! Ma respiration se coupa, j'étais estomaqué.

- Comment tu peux dire ça Kate, comment tu peux me reprocher de vouloir faire ton bonheur ?

- Comment arriver à construire quelque chose si toi tu n'y mets pas du tien ?

- Oui c'est ta vie, ta mère mais je croyais que j'avais gagné le droit de pouvoir en faire partie mais je me trompais car Kate Beckett ne laisse entrer personne. Et sur ses paroles, je sortis de son appartement, anéanti, défait. J'avais bien compris que je ne faisais pas partie intégrante de son existence, sa réaction parlait pour elle. Qu'étais je vraiment pour elle à cet instant je me disais que je n'étais rien de plus qu'une bonne distraction.

Kate**  
><strong>  
>Je restais au milieu du salon sans dire un mot, que venait-il de se passer au juste ? Il y a peu de temps j'étais dans les bras de l'homme que j'aimais lui faisant l'amour et là, il était partit en colère. Je soupirais comment le blâmer, j'avais été odieuse. J'étais toujours à cran lorsqu'il s'agissait de ma mère. Pourtant il n'avait rien fait de mal qu'est ce qui n'allait pas chez moi. Je n'avais jamais été aussi heureuse que lors de ces six mois. Six mois magiques, six mois où j'avais découvert un Castle plus adorable que jamais mais aussi joueur et provocateur, encore plus qu'a son habitude.<p>

Je passais ma main sur mon visage, soupirant. Il avait raison je ne m'investissais pas assez dans notre relation, je voulais de lui pour enquêter sur le meurtre de ma mère mais dès qu'il agissait sans m'en informer avant je m'énervais. Pourtant je savais bien qu'il l'avait fait pour moi, pour me faire plaisir et rendre hommage à ma mère. Et moi je lui reprochais, il avait du remuer ciel et terre pour parvenir à organiser ce gala et moi je lui balançais des atrocités à la figure.

Il devait me détester, me maudire même, je le faisais souffrir alors que lui faisait tout pour mon bonheur. Je devais m'excuser, non, implorer son pardon en fait. Je me dirigeais vers le frigo, sortant la bouteille de vin blanc ouverte de la veille me servant un verre que je bus cul sec. J'avais besoin de courage car je sentais que cette fois il aurait du mal à me pardonner. Rangeant la bouteille je pris mes clés et sortis en courant, direction le loft.

Arrivée à destination Alexis m'informa qu'elle n'avait pas vu son père, persuadée qu'il était avec moi. Je la rassurais car elle s'inquiétait puis repartis à ma voiture. Où pouvait-il être s'il n'était pas au loft, je réfléchissais puis une idée me vins le Old Haunt. Je fonçais donc en direction du bar que je trouvais fermé en arrivant. Je vis de la lumière et frappais donc.

La porte s'ouvrit sur Brian. Qui lorsqu'il me vit sourit de toutes ses dents, je ne me préoccupais pas des grands signaux de fumée qui me lançaient pour me faire comprendre que je lui plaisais. Non, sans plus attendre, je lui demandais si le patron était là, il me confirma qu'il était dans son bureau,je fonçais droit vers ce dernier le cœur qui battait à tout rompre.

Je frappais. La porte s'ouvrit à la volée.

- Brian j'ai dit de ne pas me… Sa phrase resta en suspens lorsqu'il me vit. Son visage reflétait de la surprise mais avant tout la tristesse

- Que veux-tu, me faire d'autres reproches ? Son ton me glaça le sang.

Ce n'était pas fréquent qu'il s'adresse à moi de la sorte. Mais quand il le faisait c'est qu'il était réellement en colère, comme la fois où suite à notre première nuit j'avais rejoint Josh et que j'étais revenue au loft après. Il était sur le pas de la porte, il me laissa néanmoins entrer dans le bureau. Il y a quelques mois de ça nous y étions rentrés pantelants et haletants pour un moment très intime alors que nous partagions une soirée entre amis. Nous étions loin de ce contexte à ce moment là.

Le visage de Rick était sombre, fermé. Il n'y avait pas cette lueur que je trouvais magnifique dans ses yeux, qui me paraissaient d'ailleurs moins clairs que d'habitude. Ils étaient foncés, mais pas obscurcis par le désir comme ils pouvaient l'être régulièrement lorsqu'il les posait sur moi ; non c'était la colère cette fois ci qui brûlait ses yeux. J'entendis la porte se fermer derrière moi, signe que nous étions à présent en toute intimité. Il ne me proposa pas de m'asseoir et était en face de moi les bras croisés. A priori cela n'engageait pas à la conversation, il était furieux, je pouvais bien le comprendre. C'était à moi de franchir le premier pas et certainement le deuxième.

- Rick, je suis venue m'excuser pour ce que j'ai dit tout à l'heure ; je ne le pensais pas.

- Si Kate tu le pensais, et c'est justement ça le problème. Me répondit-il avec la chaleur d'un congélateur thermique.

Comme prévu la tâche ne s'avérait pas facile pour moi. Je me mordais la lèvre nerveusement, tentant de trouver une solution. J'essayais de m'approcher de lui et de me saisir de son bras mais il me dit :

- Ne me touche pas.

- Rick mais qu'est-ce qu'il te prend ?

- Kate, j'en ai assez de tout ça. Voilà maintenant six mois que l'on sort ensemble et personne n'est au courant.

- Mais Rick tu étais d'accord avec moi qu'on garde ça pour nous un instant, le temps de voir ce que ça donnait non ?

- Oui mais tu vois, j'en veux plus. Je veux plus que ce que tu veux bien me donner. Tu me donnes ton corps à outrance même. Alors non ça ne me gêne pas car tu es juste parfaite, seulement ça ne suffit plus. Je veux plus que de l'amour physique Kate, plus que toutes ces folles nuits que tu me fais vivre. Mais il semblerait que tu n'aies que ça à me donner.

Si je comprenais bien la colère de Rick ne commençait et ne s'arrêtait pas à mes mots de tout à l'heure sur la soirée de gala. C'était bien plus que cela, une remise en question de notre relation. Je ne pouvais pas le blâmer, si cette relation traînait c'était uniquement par mon fait. Rick était important pour moi, j'avais réellement envie de m'investir avec lui mais inconsciemment je laissais mes vieux démons prendre le dessus. Il fallait que je reprenne possession de moi, de ma vie sinon j'allais de nouveau perdre un homme, sauf que cette fois je l'aimais vraiment.

- Rick écoute moi. Je suis vraiment désolée pour tout à l'heure. J'ai parlé sans réfléchir. Tu vois lorsque ma mère est morte j'ai construit un mur autour de mon cœur, ne voulant plus laisser entrer quelqu'un car perdre un être que l'on aime est trop douloureux ; je ne voulais plus vivre ça. Tout cela a parfaitement marché durant presque dix ans de ma vie. Je sortais avec des gars, mais ça n'allait jamais plus loin. Et puis tu es arrivé. Dès le départ tu as débarqué tel un bulldozer dans un champ de marguerites. Et tu as détruit ce mur Rick, brique par brique durant trois ans. Et aujourd'hui je veux m'ouvrir, je veux être moi, avoir le genre de relation que je veux avec toi, tu es ce que je veux.

- Ce n'est pourtant pas ce que tu sembles faire, me lâcha-t-il toujours aussi glaçant.

J'encaissais ce nouveau coup qu'il m'assenait et me relevais la tête haute. Il méritait que je me batte pour lui, que je me mette à nu dans cette relation et pas que dans un lit.

- Non effectivement. Mais vois-tu c'est un vieux réflexe. Même si j'aspire à quelque chose de complètement différent j'ai de vilains automatismes. Tu vois c'est comme si du jour au lendemain un fumeur de dix ans devait arrêter totalement la cigarette. C'est beaucoup et c'est brutal.

- Si tu ne t'en sens pas capable, dis-le moi mais ne me donne pas des espoirs qui vont s'évanouir car je suis las, j'en ai assez de souffrir et de me prendre des claques !

- Idiot ! Je t'aime, je te veux. Toi, moi,…nous et pas que dans un lit. Ce que j'essaie de te dire c'est que je suis prête à m'investir, mais comprends que j'ai parfois des réflexes.

- Attends, attends Kate qu'est-ce que tu viens de dire ?

- Idiot je te veux. Toi, moi,…nous et pas que dans un lit. Ce que j'essaie de te dire c'est que je suis prête à m'investir, mais comprends que j'ai parfois des réflexes.

- Non, non ce n'est pas ça que tu as dit du moins pas tout à fait.

J'avais depuis le départ bien compris ce qui l'avait fait tilté dans ma phrase. Alors dans un murmure je répétais :

- Je t'aime…

- Tu peux répéter car à mon âge je commence à être un peu sourd. Tout en souriant j'élevais la voix en prononçant les mots fatidiques.

- Je t'aime.

- Je n'ai toujours pas compris.

- Rick tu abuses là, tu m'as très bien entendu. D'où ton sourire niais.

- Je plaide coupable, mais c'est tellement bon de t'entendre dire ça.

- Alors tu ne m'en veux plus ?  
>- Viens par là ! Me dit-il ouvrant ses bras.<p>

Je marchais vers lui et acceptais son étreinte. Il m'enserrait dans ses bras puissants. L'espace d'un instant j'avais pensé ne plus jamais connaître cette sensation alors je m'abandonnais dans cette ivresse de bonheur retrouvé. Nous restâmes là en plein milieu de son bureau un long moment. Il m'embrassait le dessus de la tête, tout en caressant tendrement mes cheveux. Nous n'avions pas besoin de plus à cet instant pour nous sentir unis.

Rick

Une semaine s'était écoulée et c'était le jour J de la soirée de gala pour la bourse Johanna Beckett. Avant de quitter le loft pour rejoindre Kate je jouais machinalement avec un carton d'invitation, légèrement nerveux à l'approche imminente de cette soirée. Je voulais tellement que tout soit parfait.

Passant devant la glace je regardais mon allure. Je n'avais jamais été aussi soucieux de mon apparence. Pour l'occasion j'avais revêtu un costume noir glacé Armani qui était parfaitement taillé. Afin de réveiller l'ensemble j'avais sélectionné une chemise rouge par-dessus laquelle je mettais un gilet noir et une cravate noire qui avait des reflets rouge.

- Tu es très bien papa.

Je n'avais pas entendu ma fille arriver dans la pièce.

- Tu le penses vraiment ?

- Oui tu es parfait. Allez file la chercher ou tu vas être en retard.

- Tu as raison ma puce, on se voit tout à l'heure.

- Oui, à tout à l'heure papa.

Je l'embrassais sur le front avant de récupérer une rose que j'avais acheté pour l'occasion et de sortir du loft empruntant l'ascenseur. En bas, une limousine m'attendait, le chauffeur était sur le trottoir et m'ouvrait la porte. Une fois installé je communiquais l'adresse de ma muse et il m'emmena dans les rues de New-York. Je jouais nerveusement avec la rose dans mes mains, retirant les épines afin que Kate ne se blesse pas mais pour le coup c'est moi qui me blessais avec une épine, pas grave tant que ce n'était que moi. J'étais tendu comme le soir où j'étais allé chercher ma cavalière pour le bal de promo au lycée.

Une vingtaine de minutes plus tard la limousine stationnait en bas de l'immeuble de ma muse et j'en sortais pour aller la chercher, indiquant au chauffeur que je revenais. Je sonnais à l'interphone m'annonçant et elle m'ouvrit, puis empruntais l'ascenseur pour rallier son étage. Je parcourais le couloir qui me séparait de sa porte à grandes enjambées. J'arrivais enfin devant sa porte qui était entrouverte. Je frappais néanmoins quelques coups avant d'entrer.

- Oui entre Rick.

Je poussais la porte et la refermais derrière moi entrant dans l'appartement de ma muse que je fréquentais souvent depuis six mois. Et là je l'aperçus elle était de dos. Elle portait une longue robe vert émeraude qui découvrait quasiment entièrement son dos, soulignant à la perfection la finesse de sa taille, sa chute de reins, oh mon Dieu oui sa chute de reins... Les manches étaient couvertes et la robe tombait jusqu'à ses pieds allongeant sa silhouette encore plus. Elle se retourna vers moi et devant mon air ahuri me dit :

- Quoi ?

- Ben euh …juste que …, tu es magnifique.

Et encore le mot ne suffisait pas pour la qualifier réellement, tellement sa beauté était indescriptible ; aucun mot du langage n'était à même de rendre justice à la beauté de cette femme. Fier, je réalisais soudain qu'elle était mienne et je sentis mon cœur s'accélérer dans ma poitrine. A l'occasion je lui tendais la rose qu'elle prit dans sa main, humant le parfum en la portant au niveau de sa bouche, elle sourit en me murmurant un « merci », elle observa la rose et sourit de plus belle, m'embrassant sur la joue.

- Tu es adorable ! Je la regardais surpris puis compris qu'elle parlait des épines retirées. Je lui rendis son sourire

J'étais parti dans une autre dimension lorsqu'elle me dit :

- Rick si tu es prêt on y va ?

- Oui allons-y, la voiture nous attend en bas.

Et je sortais de son appartement lui laissant le soin de fermer la porte tout en reluquant outrageusement son côté arrière. Je n'étais pas certain de réussir à rester sage toute la soirée avec ma petite amie dans une telle robe. Alors que nous avancions dans le couloir je posais ma main dans le bas de son dos pour l'accompagner et elle me sourit timidement. Sans comprendre comment je ne tentais aucun rapprochement dans la cabine de l'ascenseur sachant pertinemment que je ne saurai pas me retenir. Or, nous avions une soirée de gala et ma petite amie en était l'invité d'honneur.

Dehors nous retrouvâmes la limousine, j'ouvrais la porte à Kate qui montait en premier et je la suivais. Je communiquais l'adresse de l'université au chauffeur qui nous y emmena. Le trajet se fit dans un silence relatif, nous étions tous les deux assez tendus nous tenant la main à l'arrière de la voiture.

Kate**  
><strong>  
>J'étais assez stressée cette soirée signifiait tant pour moi, un hommage à ma mère qui c'était toujours battue pour les plus faibles quoi de mieux que de pouvoir donner une chance de réussite aux plus démunis.<p>

Je triturais mon sac à main nerveusement. Castle posa une main sur la mienne.

- Tout ira bien je te le promets ! Je lui souris.

- Katie ! Nous nous retournâmes pour faire face à mon père. Je le saluais en le prenant dans mes bras. Je le vis regarder derrière moi. Rick patientait sans se manifester. Mon père s'approcha de mon partenaire et lui donna une grande accolade affectueuse en lui serrant la main. J'étais plus qu'étonnée par autant de chaleur de mon père vis-à-vis de mon écrivain. Mais après tout il devait être reconnaissant aussi pour ce qu'il faisait pour ma mère.

- Merci Castle pour ce que vous faites ! Dit mon père.

- Ben je ne fais pas grand-chose ! Rigola mon petit ami nerveusement.

- Juste m'occuper de l'organisation.

- Bien sûr oui… Je regardais mon père ses paroles avaient un sous entendus caché. Rick nerveux recula :

- Bien je vais vous laisser, j'ai quelques petits détails à vérifier entrez, le doyen vous attend. Et sur ses mots Rick partit en courant. Je souris devant son empressement, il semblait excité comme une puce.

- C'est un type bien ! Je souris en acquiesçant.

- Il t'aime et je suis heureux que tu lui aies laissé une chance. J'ouvris de grands yeux et la bouche avec.

- C'est flagrant ma Katie, je peux dire que cela fait au moins six mois que vous êtes ensemble. Car cela fait six mois que tu rayonnes, six mois que la vraie Katie m'est enfin revenue.

Je regardais mon père estomaqué. Il me fit avancer jusqu'à l'intérieur du gymnase et là mon cœur resta en suspens.

Une immense photo de ma mère surplombait le fond du gymnase, dominant tout. Je déglutis, elle était si belle, si rayonnante, une photo d'elle avant sa mort, je la voyais comme pour la première fois. J'avais tant vu celle de sa mort que j'avais presque oublié celles de sa vie. Je me tournais vers mon père.

- Castle m'a demandé une photo, je ne pensais pas qu'il la ferait autant agrandir. Je regardais de nouveau la photo, il y était inscrit juste au dessus in the memory of Johanna Beckett, bourse universitaire pour les étudiants en droit.

- Cet homme est vraiment adorable, ma Katie. J'hochais la tête.

- Et très généreux !

- Oui… Répondis-je encore subjuguée par le portrait de ma mère.

- Il n'a pas seulement donné son temps mais aussi son argent !

- Quoi ? Comment ça ?

- Le doyen est un ami et j'ai appris que ton ami Castle a fait un don de plus de 1 million de dollars. J'ouvris de grand yeux ma bouche semblant connectée avec mes yeux suivit aussi le mouvement.

- Il a fait jurer à Tod de ne rien dire à personne, il me l'a dit car nous nous connaissons depuis des années mais je veux que tu saches Katie à quel point tu as un homme fantastique dans ta vie. Oui il était formidable, génial, adorable et j'en passe. J'allais lui répondre lorsque nous fûmes interrompus par un homme un peu plus âgé que mon père qu'il salua chaleureusement. Puis l'homme se tourna vers moi, en prenant ma main :

- Oh Mon Dieu Kate, vous ressemblez trait pour trait à votre mère, aussi belle qu'elle et intelligente et avide de justice d'après ce que j'ai pu comprendre ! Je le regardais interloquée.

- Pardon, je me présente, Tod Griffin, Doyen de cette faculté et accessoirement ancien professeur de droit de votre défunte mère.

- Enchantée Monsieur Griffin, fis-je.

- Je vous en prie appelez-moi Tod mon enfant. Pardonnez-moi je dois prendre congés mais j'ai un discours à prononcer. Nous nous reverrons plus tard Kate.

- Oui Tod.

Il s'éloignait et je le vis prendre le chemin de l'estrade juste devant la photo de ma mère. derrière le pupitre, il commençait son discours :

- « Cesare Pavese a dit : _« On ne se souvient pas des jours, on se souvient des instants »_. Et ce soir c'est un de ses instants que je souhaiterai faire honneur. Mes très chers amis ce soir je souhaite honorer des instants de ma vie d'enseignant ici. Lorsque l'on professe, il n'y a rien de plus fantastique que de rencontrer un(e) étudiant(e) passionné(e). Dans ma vie d'enseignant, j'ai eu le bonheur d'en croiser une : Johanna Beckett. Et c'est la mémoire de ces instants que j'aimerai honorer ce soir en rendant un hommage tout particulier à Jim son mari et à Katherine sa fille. Johanna nous a quitté il y plus de douze ans. Pas un seul jour ne passe sans que je me remémore sa volonté sans faille, sa foi inébranlable dans le genre humain et notamment envers les causes perdues. C'est tout naturellement que j'ai accepté d'organiser cette soirée lorsque Richard Castle ici présent m'en a parlé. Pour honorer la mémoire de Johanna, nous avons décidé de créer une bourse de soutien pour un étudiant particulièrement méritant. Grâce à vos généreuses donations j'ai l'honneur de vous annoncer que nous avons un étudiant qui dès demain touchera cette bourse. Sans plus attendre je lui laisse la parole. Veuillez saluer Mesdames, Messieurs Samuel Cavano. »

Le discours du doyen fut applaudi par l'assemblée. Il avait eu un écho très particulier pour mon paternel et moi. C'était une véritable ode à ma mère, disparue il y a douze ans. Le jeune étudiant prenait à son tour place devant le pupitre après que le Doyen Griffin lui ait chaleureusement serré la main.

- Bonsoir. Je n'aurai certainement pas l'éloquence du Doyen Griffin. Nous vivons dans une société où nous avons besoin de modèles pour avancer. Je suis heureux d'avoir la chance de bénéficier de cette bourse et compte lui faire honneur en combattant la cause qui était celle de Johanna Beckett. Mes plus chaleureuses pensées vont à son mari et à sa fille. J'espère être en mesure d'accomplir une partie de la destinée de leur épouse et mère. Bonne soirée à vous et merci.

Touchée, j'applaudissais les paroles du jeune homme. S'exprimer ainsi ne devait pas être évident notamment à propos d'une personne qu'il ne connaissait pas. Le Doyen toujours présent sur l'estrade revint devant le micro et dit :

- Et maintenant nous allons entendre celui qui a permis cette soirée, celui sans qui cette bourse n'aurais pas été possible. Mesdames, Messieurs voici Monsieur Richard Castle.

Au nom de mon écrivain la foule se leva et l'acclama. Il semblait un peu gêné par les paroles du doyen, je souris en pensant qu'il n'avait pas voulu autant d'honneur comme toujours, il faisait des choses pour moi sans arrières pensées. Il parcourut la salle d'un pas assuré et vif malgré tout, magnifique dans son costume. Alors que j'étais déjà très remuée par la soirée, mon cœur s'accéléra à sa vision.

- Bonsoir à vous et merci d'avoir répondu présents. Je n'ai pas connu Johanna Beckett mais sa fille m'a donné envie de lui redonner corps, tant son combat pour la justice et la vérité m'a touché. Johanna a été retirée prématurément à sa famille, dans des circonstances tragiques. Alors j'espère Samuel que tu feras honneur à cette bourse et Katherine je te promets que nous rendrons ensemble justice à ta maman. Je crois beaucoup aux âmes sœurs, au mystique alors j'aurai une parole à adresser à Johanna. Je voudrais la remercier pour ce qu'elle était, ce qu'elle représentait et surtout d'avoir mis au monde une femme si merveilleuse. Katherine, je suis persuadé que si ta mère était là aujourd'hui elle serait fière de la personne que tu es. Je suis heureux d'avoir croisé un jour ton chemin et te remercie car grâce à toi les chansons ont maintenant un sens. Nous avons organisé cette soirée pour honorée la mémoire d'une femme forte et courageuse mais aussi pour pouvoir récolter d'autres fonds qui seront nécessaires pour les bourses à venir alors j'en appelle à votre générosité mes amis.

- Mais sans plus attendre, Mesdames, Messieurs je vous demande d'acclamer Mademoiselle Katherine Beckett et son père Jim Beckett.

J'étais émue aux larmes, totalement chancelante. Le discours de Rick m'avait littéralement emportée dans un torrent émotionnel. Mon père qui était à côté de moi me tint par la main et c'est ensemble que nous nous dirigeâmes vers l'estrade. Dans mon esprit les mots de Rick résonnaient encore. Il m'avait fait une déclaration que seule j'étais à même de comprendre. Lorsque je passais devant lui et qu'il me tendit le micro, il m'embrassa chastement sur la joue une main derrière mon dos m'arrachant un frisson. Je me saisissais du micro et éclaircissais ma gorge pour parler dans une voix chevrotante.

- Merci à tous d'être venus. Tod merci pour votre discours et d'avoir accepté d'accueillir cette soirée dans l'enceinte de votre université, c'est un signal très fort. Samuel, je pense que tu as pas mal de pression sur tes épaules ce soir. Laisses-toi guider par ta foi et ta passion et de cette façon tu rendras déjà justice à ma mère. Je me tournais vers mon homme, je voulais garder notre relation encore secrète mais à cet instant seul son prénom sortit de ma bouche :

- Rick …merci d'être toujours là pour moi, même si je ne te rends pas toujours les choses faciles. Maman, tu me manques tous les jours. Je ne cesserai jamais de penser à toi et j'attends le jour où je pourrais me recueillir sur ta tombe et te dire que j'ai coincé ceux qui t'ont enlevé à moi, à nous. Ce jour là nous serons enfin libres : toi, papa et moi. Je t'aime maman. Papa, je te laisse la parole. Merci à vous pour votre générosité, d'être venus et de croire dans les idéaux de ma mère : vérité et justice. »

C'est encore chancelante et étonnée d'avoir réussi à m'exprimer sans défaillir que je tendais le micro à mon père. Je passais à présent devant le Doyen, Samuel à qui je serrais la main, ce dernier me la serra timidement, je lui souris puis me positionnais à côté de Rick. Discrètement, il se saisit d'une de mes mains et la serra alors que mon paternel s'apprêtait à prendre la parole.

- Evoquer la mémoire de ma femme ce soir avec vous la fait revivre pour moi. Ma Katie chaque jour tu me rappelles un peu plus ta mère : belle et déterminée. Je vous remercie évidemment toutes et tous pour être là ce soir et pour vos dons généreux. Mon père tourna la tête vers Rick qui se crispa gêné. Il regarda le doyen lui faisant de gros yeux, quant à moi je souris amusée par la situation.

- Tod merci à toi de nous recevoir. Monsieur Castle, je ne saurai vous exprimer ma gratitude pour ce que vous avez fait et ce que vous faîtes au quotidien, merci d'être là pour ma fille. Samuel bon courage. Enfin Johanna, ma chérie, je ne t'oublierai jamais et je continue de penser à toi, tous les jours que Dieu fait. Merci à vous tous. »

Une nouvelle slave d'applaudissements traversa la pièce suite au discours final de mon paternel. Nous nous tournâmes en même temps vers la photo de maman qui illuminait la pièce. Nous descendîmes tous de l'estrade, retrouvant l'anonymat confortable de la foule.

De la musique sortait à présent des hauts parleurs du gymnase. Je retrouvais tous les miens, ma famille du 12ème : le capitaine Mongtomery, sa femme, Javier Esposito et Kevin Ryan mes collègues, Lanie Parish ma meilleure amie, Jenny O'Malley la fiancée de Ryan et enfin Martha et Alexis mère et fille de Rick. Ma famille élargie était au complet et j'étais ravie de les avoir à mes côtés pour cette soirée. Martha s'approcha de moi et me serra fort dans ses bras.

- Mon ange, je suis heureuse d'être présente pour cette magnifique soirée. Me dit-elle les larmes aux yeux. Je lui rendis son étreinte, le cœur battant, ses paroles me touchaient tant.

- Merci Martha, votre présence signifie beaucoup pour moi. Après elle enlaça mon père frottant affectueusement son dos comme le ferai une amie. Je les vis parler mais n'entendis pas ce qu'ils se disaient car Alexis se tenant devant moi un magnifique sourire sur les lèvres, le même que celui de son père, elle vint à son tour me serrer dans ses bras.

- Un jour moi aussi j'honorais votre mère en rendant justice aux innocents. Je la regardais étonnée.

- Je n'aurais pas la prétention d'être ce que votre mère était mais je ferais en sorte d'être aussi droite et forte lorsque je deviendrais avocate à mon tour. Je regardais Rick qui me sourit, je ne pensais pas qu'Alexis aspirait à être avocate, j'avais bien vu la soif de vérité qu'elle avait eu lors de son stage au commissariat lorsqu'elle avait retrouvé la famille d'un défunt afin que cette dernière puisse récupérer les affaires de leur proche. Mais je n'aurais jamais pensé que ma mère aurait pu pousser cette adolescente à choisir la voie de la justice. Je déglutis, une larme coula sur ma joue, cette soirée était décidément riche en émotions, j'étais heureuse au possible tout cela grâce à un seul homme, mon homme que je regardais avec tout l'amour que j'avais pour lui.

Le reste du gala se passa autour d'un buffet, de discussions et de quelques danses. A la fin je restais dans le gymnase seule contemplant le portrait de ma mère. Je pensais me recueillir en toute tranquillité lorsque je sentis deux bras m'encercler par la taille. Aucun besoin de me retourner pour savoir de qui venait cette chaleur familière et rassurante. Je fermais les yeux m'abandonnant dans cette étreinte réconfortante. Déposant un baiser tendre sur ma tempe il me dit :

- Quand tu veux on y va. Je t'attends dehors.

- Non Rick, reste.

- D'accord.

- Merci Rick.

- De ?

- Tout ; cette soirée, d'avoir donné pour la bourse, d'être toi, d'être là pour moi.

- Al… comment ça donné, ce n'est pas moi qui… Je l'embrassais. N'insistant pas le voyant mal à l'aise.

- Merci pour tout ! Il me sourit.

- Always Kate, always.

Je frissonnais à sa réponse qui signifiait tellement pour moi, pour nous, ce simple mot qui ne veut rien dire en soit mais qui est si fort lorsque c'est l'un de nous qui le prononce pour l'autre.

- Rentrons fis-je.

Il marcha à mes côtés, d'un pas parfaitement synchrone au mien. A l'extérieur la limousine nous attendait. Nous étions les derniers à quitter le lieu. Comme à l'aller, il me laissa entrer dans la limousine en premier et me rejoignit après.

Je me calais dans le creux de son épaule serrant de mes deux mains, sa main droite, il posa sa tête sur la mienne caressant ma joue de sa main libre. La limousine commença à avancer lentement. Je regardais devant, une vitre teintée nous séparait du chauffeur, je me mordis la lèvre inférieure, j'avais une envie folle de mon partenaire, ce soir il m'avait donné la plus belle soirée de ma vie. Je dégageais une de mes mains et tout en embrassant son cou, je défaisais, la cravate de Rick, il grogna ce qui me fit sourire puis déboutonnait deux boutons de sa chemise afin de glisser ma main sur son torse, le sentant frémir sous mes doigts. Je titillais ses tétons, il gémit.

- Oh Kate…Nous ne sommes…pas oh my god Kate. Je venais de me placer à califourchon sur lui ondulant outrageusement mon basin sur sa partie, le plus vigoureuse de son anatomie à cet instant. Tout en emprisonnant ses lèvres d'un baiser sauvage et passionné. Qu'il me rendit dans un râle indéfinissable.

- Hum …Les vitres séparant les passagers des conducteurs sont en général insonorisées non. Demandais-je.

- Ouiiii… Je souris.

- Une bonne demie heure de route n'est ce pas ?

- Ouiii…en …fait… trois quarts d'heure avec de la chance. Répondit-il inaudiblement, en dévorant mon cou qui me fit gémir.

- Dans ce cas nous avons le temps pour ta récompense !

Il me regarda de ses magnifiques yeux bleus d'orage.

- Je n'ai pas fait ça pour … Je le faisais taire d'un baiser fiévreux.

- Je sais … Mais moi j'ai vraiment envie de te remercier de toutes les façons possibles et celle là est des plus agréable pour moi aussi. Je lui mordais la lèvre inférieure, il ouvrit la bouche et j'y glissais ma langue, partant à la rencontre de sa jumelle.

Ce soir, serait un autre de ses merveilleux soirs passés dans les bras de l'homme que j'aimais le plus au monde. Ce soir notre relation montait d'un cran car j'avais décidé d'avancer dans la vie avec cet homme merveilleux. Sans plus aucun secret, sans plus jamais nous cacher…merveilleuse. Katherine, je suis persuadé que si ta mère était là aujourd'hui elle serait fière de la personne que tu es. Je suis heureux d'avoir croisé un jour ton chemin et te remercie car grâce à toi les chansons ont maintenant un sens. Nous avons organisé cette soirée pour honorée la mémoire d'une femme forte et courageuse mais aussi pour pouvoir récolter d'autres fonds qui seront nécessaires pour les bourses à venir alors j'en appelle à votre générosité mes amis. Mais sans plus attendre, Mesdames, Messieurs je vous demande d'acclamer Mademoiselle Katherine Beckett et son père Jim Beckett. »

J'étais émue aux larmes, totalement chancelante. Le discours de Rick m'avait littéralement emportée dans un torrent émotionnel. Mon père qui était à côté de moi me tint par la main et c'est ensemble que nous nous dirigeâmes vers l'estrade. Dans mon esprit les mots de Rick résonnaient encore. Il m'avait fait une déclaration que seule j'étais à même de comprendre. Lorsque je passais devant lui et qu'il me tendit le micro, il m'embrassa chastement sur la joue une main derrière mon dos m'arrachant un frisson. Je me saisissais du micro et éclaircissais ma gorge pour parler dans une voix chevrotante.

- « Merci à tous d'être venus. Tod merci pour votre discours et d'avoir accepté d'accueillir cette soirée dans l'enceinte de votre université, c'est un signal très fort. Samuel, je pense que tu as pas mal de pression sur tes épaules ce soir. Laisses-toi guider par ta foi et ta passion et de cette façon tu rendras déjà justice à ma mère. Je me tournais vers mon homme, je voulais garder notre relation encore secrète mais à cet instant seul son prénom sortit de ma bouche Rick …merci d'être toujours là pour moi, même si je ne te rends pas toujours les choses faciles. Maman, tu me manques tous les jours. Je ne cesserai jamais de penser à toi et j'attends le jour où je pourrais me recueillir sur ta tombe et te dire que j'ai coincé ceux qui t'ont enlevé à moi. Ce jour là nous serons enfin libres : toi, papa et moi. Je t'aime maman. Papa, je te laisse la parole. Merci à vous pour votre générosité, d'être venus et de croire dans les idéaux de ma mère : vérité et justice. »

C'est encore chancelante et étonnée d'avoir réussi à m'exprimer sans défaillir que je tendais le micro à mon père. Je passais à présent devant le Doyen, Samuel à qui je serrais la main, ce dernier me la serra timidement je lui souris puis me positionnais à côté de Rick. Discrètement, il se saisit d'une de mes mains et la serra alors que mon paternel s'apprêtait à prendre la parole.

- « Invoquer la mémoire de ma femme ce soir avec vous la fait revivre pour moi. Ma Katie chaque jour tu me rappelles un peu plus ta mère : belle et déterminée. Je vous remercie évidemment toutes et tous pour être là ce soir et pour vos dons généreux. Mon père tourna la tête vers Rick qui se crispa gêné. Il regarda le doyen lui faisant de gros yeux, quant à moi je souris amusée par la situation.

- Tod merci à toi de nous recevoir. Monsieur Castle, je ne saurai vous exprimer ma gratitude pour ce que vous avez fait et ce que vous faîtes au quotidien, merci d'être là pour ma fille. Samuel bon courage. Enfin Johanna, ma chérie, je ne t'oublierai jamais et je continue de penser à toi, tous les jours que Dieu fait. Merci à vous tous. »

Une nouvelle slave d'applaudissements traversa la pièce suite au discours final de mon paternel. Nous nous tournâmes en même temps vers la photo de maman qui illuminait la pièce. Nous descendîmes tous de l'estrade, retrouvant l'anonymat confortable de la foule.

De la musique sortait à présent des hauts parleurs du gymnase. Je retrouvais tous les miens, ma famille du 12ème : le capitaine Mongtomery, sa femme, Javier Esposito et Kevin Ryan mes collègues, Lanie Parish ma meilleure amie, Jenny O'Malley la fiancée de Ryan et enfin Martha et Alexis mère et fille de Rick. Ma famille élargie était au complet et j'étais ravie de les avoir à mes côtés pour cette soirée. Martha s'approcha de moi et me serra fort dans ses bras.

- Mon ange, je suis heureuse d'être présente pour cette magnifique soirée. Me dit-elle les larmes aux yeux. Je lui rendis son étreinte, le cœur battant, ses paroles me touchaient tant.

- Merci Martha, votre présence signifie beaucoup pour moi. Après elle enlaça mon père frottant affectueusement son dos comme le ferai un ami. Je les vis parler mais n'entendis pas ce qu'ils se disaient car Alexis se tenant devant moi un magnifique sourire sur les lèvres le même que celui de son père, elle vint à son tour me serrer dans ses bras.

- Un jour moi aussi j'honorais votre mère en rendant justice aux innocents. Je la regardais étonnée.

- Je n'aurais pas la prétention d'être ce que votre mère était mais je ferais en sorte d'être aussi droite et forte lorsque je deviendrais avocate à mon tour. Je regardais Rick qui me sourit, je ne pensais pas qu'Alexis aspirait à être avocate, j'avais bien vu la soif de vérité qu'elle avait eu lors de son stage au commissariat lorsqu'elle avait retrouvé la famille d'un défunt afin que cette dernière puisse récupérer les affaires de leur proche. Mais je n'aurais jamais pensé que ma mère aurait pu pousser cette adolescente à choisir la voie de la justice. Je déglutis, une larme coula sur ma joue, cette soirée était décidément riche en émotions, j'étais heureuse au possible tout cela grâce à un seul homme, mon homme que je regardais avec tout l'amour que j'avais pour lui.

Le reste du gala se passa autour d'un buffet, de discussions et de quelques danses. A la fin je restais dans le gymnase seule contemplant le portrait de ma mère. Je pensais me recueillir en toute tranquillité lorsque je sentis deux bras m'encercler par la taille. Aucun besoin de me retourner pour savoir de qui venait cette chaleur familière et rassurante. Je fermais les yeux m'abandonnant dans cette étreinte réconfortante. Déposant un baiser tendre sur ma tempe il me dit :

- Quand tu veux on y va. Je t'attends dehors.

- Non Rick reste.

- D'accord.

- Merci Rick.

- De ?

- Tout ; cette soirée, d'avoir donné pour la bourse, d'être toi, d'être là pour moi.

- Al… comment ça donné, ce n'est pas moi qui… Je l'embrassais. N'insistant pas le voyant mal à l'aise.

- Merci pour tout !

- Always Kate, always.

Je frissonnais à sa réponse qui signifiait tellement pour moi, pour nous, ce simple mot qui ne veut rien dire en soit mais qui est si fort lorsque c'est l'un de nous qui le prononce pour l'un de nous deux.

- Rentrons fis-je.

Il marcha à mes côtés, d'un pas parfaitement synchrone au mien. A l'extérieur la limousine nous attendait. Nous étions les derniers à quitter le lieu. Comme à l'aller, il me laissa entrer dans la limousine en premier et me rejoignit après.

Je me calais dans le creux de son épaule serrant de mes deux mains, sa main droite, il posa sa tête sur la mienne caressant ma joue de sa main libre. La limousine commença à avancer lentement. Je regardais devant, une vitre teintée nous séparait du chauffeur, je me mordis la lèvre inférieure, j'avais une envie folle de mon partenaire, ce soir il m'avait donné la plus belle soirée de ma vie. Je dégageais une de mes mains et tout en embrassant son cou, je défaisais, la cravate de Rick, il grogna ce qui me fit sourire puis déboutonnait deux boutons de sa chemise afin de glisser ma main sur son torse, le sentant frémir sous mes doigts. Je titillais ses tétons, il gémit.

- Oh Kate…Nous ne sommes…pas oh my god Kate. Je venais de me placer à califourchon sur lui ondulant outrageusement mon basin sur sa partie, le plus vigoureuse de son anatomie à cet instant. Tout en emprisonnant ses lèvres d'un baiser sauvage et passionné. Qu'il me rendit dans un râle indéfinissable.

- Hum …Les vitres séparant les passagers des conducteurs sont en général insonorisées non. Demandais-je.

- Ouiiii… Je souris.

- Une bonne demie heure de route n'est ce pas ?

- Ouiii…en …fait… trois quart d'heure avec de la chance. Répondit-il inaudiblement, en dévorant mon cou qui me fit gémir.

- Dans ce cas nous avons le temps pour ta récompense !

Il me regarda de ses magnifiques yeux bleus d'orage.

- Je n'ai pas fait ça pour … Je le faisais taire d'un baiser fiévreux.

- Je sais … Mais moi j'ai vraiment envie de te remercier de toutes les façons possibles et celle là est des plus agréable pour moi aussi. Je lui mordais la lèvre inférieure, il ouvrit la bouche et j'y glissais ma langue, partant à la rencontre de sa jumelle.

Ce soir, serait un autre de ses merveilleux soirs passés dans les bras de l'homme que j'aimais le plus au monde. Ce soir notre relation montait d'un cran car j'avais décidé d'avancer dans la vie avec cet homme merveilleux. Sans plus aucun secret, sans plus jamais nous cacher…


End file.
